


Refuge

by Akyia



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akyia/pseuds/Akyia
Summary: Jacqui and Aria steal some time away in the shadow of The Brilliance
Relationships: Jacqui Green/Aria Joie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coarseCorsair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coarseCorsair/gifts).



> Happy Secret Samol!!
> 
> I adore Jacqui and Aria and this was very fun to write and illustrate! I hope you enjoy! ✨
> 
> Hi-Rez version here ! -> https://bit.ly/2RnI4Bi  
> also will be on twitter @spacekid_aki ✨

War isn't the best time to form a relationship. Jacqui Green knows this all too well. War is dangerous and difficult and full of endless responsibilities, each somehow more pressing than the last. There's not much time for anything besides work and sleep, if you were lucky enough to find a moment of quiet. The constant droning of machinery, the late night mission calls, the non-stop conversations of people she barely knew. Sometimes it was all just too much. 

It's no wonder then how Jacqui came to enjoy working on The Brilliance. When you're 50 feet in the air everything seems so small, so far away. It became some sort of refuge, a rock in the shifting world she found herself in. When everything seemed overwhelming she knew The Brilliance always needed repairs. It didn't take long for Aria to realize this as well. She would slip away from the responsibilities of command, the councils and advisors, to find Jacqui. Sometimes they'd work, just enjoying the silence and company of one another, sometimes they'd sit and talk for hours, hand in hand legs dangling off the side of the platform. It didn't really matter what they did, what mattered was that it was just the two of them, together. And one day, while taking Aria into her arms, Jacqui realized, it wasn't The Brilliance that was the refuge, but Aria. It had always been Aria. From when they met, through everything that had happened, up until this very moment it had always been her. And as she realized this Jacqui held Aria close, and smiled. 


End file.
